Beauregard Lionett
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Marisha Ray |Name = Beauregard |AKA = Beau "Laurence"(Cover name used in Zadash) "She Who Questions Everything and Offers No Answer" |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Human |Class = Monk (Way of the Cobalt Soul) |Age = 22/23 |Alignment = NeutralMarisha Ray hinted on Twitter that Beauregard's alignment is some type of neutral (source). |Languages = Common; Halfling |Place = Kamordah, Wildemount (hometown) Zadash, Wildemount Trostenwald, Wildemount |Connections = Mighty Nein (party member) Expositor Dairon (mentor) |Profession = Student/Criminal |Status = Alive |Level = 5 |HP = 44 |Str = 10 |Int = 14 |AC = 17 |Dex = 18 |Wis = 16 |DC = 14 |Con = 16 |Cha = 12 |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 24 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Beauregard }}Beauregard is a human monk. She is played by Marisha Ray. Description Appearance Beau wears baggy clothes and monk vestments in shades of blue and gray. She has a blue sash around her belt, that has embroidered script from the Cobalt Soul written on the interior in the backside. Her hair is shaved into an undercut. Personality Beau is a simple girl with simple needs. She is not an egomaniac, and she demands that credit be given to the group as a whole. She regards those she doesn't know well with a certain degree of suspicion and continues to press for straight answers whenever someone tries to deflect a question she's asked. She is usually laid back and not very invested in others. Beau's attitude towards other people can be summed up as "do whatever you want, but if it fucks with my shit we're going to have issues." Beau has been shown to have few concerns when it comes to violence, shown to have a willingness and occasionally an eagerness to harm others if it serves her interests. This aggressive attitude is one of the reasons she was so at odds with mentors within the Cobalt Soul . While she can be short-sighted, rash, and often goes along with or even initiates the jokes or silly plans her traveling companions (especially Jester) partake in, Beau is far more clever and wise than she lets on. Beau's flirty behavior when in the presence of Yasha suggests that she is attracted to women. She has shown similar interest in a few other female characters, notably calling Expositor Dairon "very attractive" as soon as she saw the elf without her concealing cloak, and flirting with Kara at The Evening Nip. However, her flirting has not extended to Jester, whom she frequently shares a room with; which implies a mainly platonic friendship between the two. Beau is particularly bad at interacting with other people in a positive manner, frequently coming off as insulting when she tries to give compliments or straining credulity when she attempts to be polite. In order to improve her lacking social skills, Fjord suggested that she smile more. However, due to Beau's normally hostile personality, her smiles tend to come off as either unsettling or extremely disingenuous. Beau is not fond of authority figures, which caused problems during her time with the Cobalt Soul. This attitude occasionally extended to other party members who tried to commandeer a situation. Biography Background Beau's parents were in the wine-making business in Kamordah. Beau was made to manage the bookkeeping. As the winery's most frequent customers were Halflings, Beau learned the Halfling language as a result. She mentioned to Bo "The Breaker" that her name was Beauregard because her parents wanted a son. Beauregard's father paid Archivist Xenoth to take her in, teach and train her in the disciplines and lifestyle of monkhood. Although showing great promise, her personality clashed with that of her teachers and so she ran away on a journey to help figure out her personal philosophy. It was on this journey where she met the other characters. Pre-Stream Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltryce Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio of Fjord, Jester, and Beau saved the daughter of Rinaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwald) from a giant snake. Chapter 9 Relationships Jester ' Jester is the quirky compatriot of Fjord, whom Beau met about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau gave Jester her healing kit, of which Jester was very appreciative. They have been roommates at every place the group has stayed so far, and Jester is one of the few people Beau has shown open kindness to. 'Fjord ' Beau met Fjord, along with Jester, about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau and Fjord seemed to have already established some trust and rapport as both are laid back, though Fjord tends towards being charming (if, at times, disingenuous) while Beau, in contrast, is blunt and outspoken. They seem to be the "go-getters" of the group when it comes to making contacts and steering the direction of The Mighty Nein. 'Yasha ' Beau was initially opposed to relinquishing her staff in order to see the carnival, but instantly agreed when Yasha offered to carry her to her seat. Later, she asked Yasha to "hold her through the show", though Yasha refused without proper payment. A few days later Beau attempted to get a "good look" at the naked Yasha in the bathhouse in Zadash by delaying her own departure from the bath, an effort which was successful. 'Caleb Widogast Caleb was very impressed with Beau and her physical fitness. He credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to her "guns". Following Caleb's admission to Beau of his past, the two seem to be getting along better, including staying together more often and aiding one another in combat. In return for Caleb telling her about his past, and seeing his desire to enter the Archive of the Cobalt Soul, she promised to take him there, and confided in him that she was a member of the library, showing him the script she had hidden within her belt denoting her membership. She later kept to her promise and accompanied him to the Archive. Nott Beau and Nott have been warming up to one another, largely due to their mutual friendship with Caleb. Mollymauk Tealeaf Beau and Molly have an interesting relationship. Beau's natural suspiciousness of people combined with Molly's flamboyant lies and deflection caused friction at first, but after Molly's backstory reveal Beau admitted to liking him better. The two got high together off the skein they bought in Trostenwald, and their relationship is now less antagonistic. At the Harvest Close Festival, Beau used the two wooden swords Nott won to impersonate Molly. Archivist Xenoth Beauregard's father paid him to take her in, teach and train her in the disciplines and lifestyle of monkhood and the ways of the Knowing Mistress. Expositor Dairon The expositor was specially called in by Archivist Xenoth to help find Beauregard, whereupon Dairon released Archivist Xenoth from any responsibility concerning Beau's teaching. Dairon then trained Beauregard in the monk tradition of the Way of the Cobalt Soul late at night within a warehouse belonging to the Baumbauch Family Brewery. Character Information Quests Notable Items * Quarterstaff (her "Beau" staff) * Healer's kit (given to Jester) * Second healer's kit * Brewer's Kit * Darkvision goggles * Thieves Tools (given to Nott) * A sleeveless reversible cloak (one side is brown, the other is blue) * Courting of the Crick (smutty historical/romance novel. Banned in the Empire) * Boots of the Vigilant (taken from Xhorhasian assassin in sewer) (add a d8 to initiative rolls once per day) *A set of throwing stars (function as darts) * Broken hilts of two wooden swords received from Nott. * Jade Bracelet, that had beads with small gold etching inside of them (traded to Nott for wooden swords) Abilities Feats * Prodigy ** One bonus skill proficiency ** One bonus tool proficiency (Brewer's kit?) ** One extra language ** Expertise in one skill you're proficient in (Athletics) * Sentinel Variant Human Abilities * Bonus feat (Prodigy) * Bonus skill proficiency 'Criminal Background' *Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Stealth *Tool Proficiencies: Thieves' tools, one type of gaming set Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Extra Attack * Ki (5 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Martial Arts (1d6) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Cobalt Soul ** Extract Aspects ** Mystical Erudition ** One extra language * Slow Fall * Stunning Strike * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement Quotations * "Jails are not my favored terrain." * "I still say that some of the best information that you can get is in the information that you don't find." * Fjord: "It might do for you to apologize [[Toya]]." Beauregard: [flatly] "Sorry." Jester: "Sorry for what, Beau?" Beauregard: "Really, Jester?" Jester: "Really." Mollymauk: "No, I want to hear this too." Beauregard: "Sorry for choking you with my stick." * "Help, help, help, help, help, help, help..."(To the group after being arrested) * "Will you hold me through the show?"(Beauregard to Yasha) * "Edubation!" (Mixing Education and Masturbation, while Caleb is in the Chastity Nook) * "I hate the color yellow." * "Did you just put a hooker on layaway?" * "Caleb... That's deeply fucked up. You know that, right?" Trivia * Beau is unofficially the party's treasurer. * Marisha implied on Talks Machina that Beau's Monastic Tradition when she became Level 3 would be Matt's homebrewed Way of the Cobalt Soul (which can be found in the "Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting"). Beau indeed accepted the Way of the Cobalt Soul during a single-player RP session during Episode 119. Marisha also detailed that Beau's fighting style is based on a Russian martial art called "systema." * She got the first "How do you want to do this?" of the campaign. * "Beauregard" means "beautiful gaze" when translated from French. * The spelling of "Kamordah" was confirmed by the official map from Deven Rue. * Beau has a seemingly endless supply of "pocket bacon". * Although not knowing anything about the new owner of The Leaky Tap, Lauren Schvine, Beau actively formed a negative opinion of her and didn't want to get to like her due to wanting to someday own tavern herself. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein Category:LGBTQ+ Characters